Manipulada
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [Viñeta/AU] Aquella mujer está muy callada, no sabe si siente algo, solo obedece y no hay resistencia…Ella está manipulada


**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Resident Evil _**no **_me pertenecen_

**Aclaraciones: **_Drabble o viñeta de 500 o 1000 palabras. __**Angustia**__/ Romance/__**Drama**__ Insinuación Chris x Jill x Wesker._

**Summary:**_**[**__Viñeta/AU__**] **__Aquella mujer está muy callada, no sabe si siente algo, solo obedece y no hay resistencia…Ella está manipulada_

* * *

**Manipulada**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Él sonríe de lado, mirando en silencio y tomándose su tiempo para contemplar a una bella mujer, que se había sacrificado para caer hacia el vacío. Podía comprender que cuando ella tuvo ese acto de valentía para ser semejante cosa, lo notaba como un detalle innecesario. Aunque piensa que es estúpido y cobarde refiriéndose a Chris Redfield que, no tuvo el mismo valor y que dejó caer a su propia compañera.

"_Patético_." Pensó, mirando el cuerpo con cierto desdén.

Con su mano enguantada pero dañado, hacia un recorrido con las yemas de sus dedos y tocando de manera grácil el contorno de aquel cuerpo femenino sin vida. O eso es lo que él creía tras verificar y analizar el pulso; ella no estaba muerta, pero si tan pálida por la pérdida de sangre, tan dañada de forma física por los diferentes cortes superficiales y heridas abiertas con alguna hemorragia, bueno, las rocas eran testigos de las manchas de sangre. Aunque supone que mayor parte de esa sangre es la suya y no la de ella.

Él no estaba tan herido porque pronto su cuerpo se recuperará, gracias al virus que se había inyectado y que lo fue mutando con el tiempo. Sus huesos volverán a su lugar, las heridas abiertas se cerrarán como si esto nunca hubiera pasado.

Su cuerpo se inclina para analizar el rostro de la mujer inconsciente, su aliento frio y débil golpea contra su rostro. Sonrió por lo bajo, ella estaba viva, débil, sin fuerzas para levantarse pero viva. Estaba decidido en dejarla ahí, en su propia miseria y a la espera de su muerte.

—Que desperdicio…—habló. Wesker seguía contemplando el bello rostro de aquella mujer, quien alguna vez fue también su compañera.

"_Él va pensar que estás muerta…"_se dijo en sus pensamientos, una vez que analizaba la situación.

Entonces…Tuvo una gran idea. Algo que podría llegar a dañar psicológicamente y quien sabe, hasta emocionalmente y sentimentalmente a Chris Redfield. —Primero…—habló por lo bajo, mientras que deslizaba sus brazos por debajo del cuerpo femenino —.Serás mi experimento y segundo…

Detrás de aquellas gafas oscuras, brillaron de cierto color carmesí tan rojo e intenso como la lava. Albert estaba llevando consigo, el cuerpo inconsciente de su ex compañera. Aun en sí, su sonrisa de oreja a oreja no se borraba de su rostro, soñando e imaginando el dolor intenso que podría generar en Redfield.

"_Segundo…Atacar a su corazón" _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de mucho tiempo, él mismo estuvo frente a la tumba de Jill Valentine. La vio caerse al vacío junto con Wesker, él la perdió en aquella misión. Sufrió tanto tras recordar constantemente y sintiéndose culpable. Señalándose a sí mismo, en que su final tenía que haber sido de esa manera, caer al vacío arrastrando a su enemigo.

Ella lo había golpeado, su máscara se retiró de su rostro. _"¿Qué le hizo, Wesker?"_ Fue lo único que pensaba al mirarla al lado del enemigo, siendo tan obediente y bajo sus órdenes, bajo su control. Había quedado en shock, tras descubrir la verdadera identidad de ese ser que infectaba a las personas en África.

— ¡Jill, soy Chris! —exclamó, con euforia. Sentía que los huesos de su brazo derecho se rompían, cada vez que ella presionaba el agarre.

Ella no era Valentine, ya no es _ella. _Todo lo que recuerda de su carácter, los momentos previos a misiones, las charlas y sobre todo, su compañía que tanto la estima. Sería capaz de recuperarla…De alguna forma, todo tendría que tener una solución.

—Excelente, Jill —le felicitaba Albert, aplaudiendo con cierta simpatía y satisfacción por solo verlo siendo torturado de esa manera.

Un puñetazo la alejó del mejor momento, Sheva estaba ahí, acompañando a Redfield y cumpliendo su deber como para protegerlo. Defendiéndolo de Valentine, peleando contra su nueva rival, quien retrocedía al momento del contraataque y tratando de defenderse utilizando sus brazos.

Albert hizo una mueca de disgusto, ante tal interrupción, estaba viendo que su mejor experimento estaba siendo dañado y retenido por la otra compañera de Chris. Sus labios formaron una línea caída, hasta que mostraba sus dientes rechinando por la molestia de ese dúo.

"_Que rápido, Chris ya abandonó a Jill" _pensó, avanzaba con lentitud. Hasta que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, para sorpresa de Sheva; fue golpeada haciéndola que caiga al suelo de manera brusca, el ruido de la caída era seco y sordo.

Valentine estaba a su lado, de nuevo. Aunque decidió hacer algo frente a su rival, dándole algunas indicaciones a la joven que lo acompañaba; le agradaba la idea de verla tan obediente, y sin resistencia alguna, cuando se atrevió en tocarla su barbilla elevándola un poco con sus dedos para que quede a la altura de sus labios.

Él apenas miró de reojo, para comprobar y verificar el dolor que sentía Chris Redfield al verlos besándose delante de ellos. Sus labios se profundizaban, su compañera solo seguía sus instrucciones como debe ser; como le ordenó y ella obedeció, siendo tan servicial y lo sabe por todo el trabajo que realizó bajo su control.

Aunque se sintió raro, obviamente, le estaba destrozando lentamente el corazón al otro sujeto. Wesker comprendió que cuando existió un momento de resistencia durante el periodo de prueba de experimentos, ella se había resistido ante sus toques y suplicaba por su vida, hasta el momento que se atrevió a besarla de igual manera que en esta "gloriosa" escena. Pero esto es diferente, no había lágrimas de su parte que lo hacía disfrutar más del beso, adoraba ver como alguien suplicaba, se rendía ante él.

Ya tuvo lo que quiso, controlar y utilizarla para un propósito, y después aplastar estrujando los sentimientos de Chris Redfield hacia Jill Valentine.

La sensación seguía, pero le gustaba de alguna manera, por más que se contradecía mentalmente. Distancio sus labios, su compañera lo miró por unos segundos y después, veía hacia Chris y Sheva.

Albert estaba decidido a su siguiente jugada: —Qué tal una pelea de dos contra dos, ¿Qué me dices Jill?

Pero ella solo seguía sus órdenes y de nadie más, ella está manipulada…La joven rubia asiente ligeramente, con una expresión indiferente hacia sus oponentes, se pone en posición de ataque, ya estaba lista para pelear.

* * *

_**Fin~**_

* * *

_**N/A: **__Espero que les guste esta historia, es la primera vez que escribo sobre este shipp. Acepto críticas constructivas._

_¡Saludos y cuídense! Atte. J.H ©_


End file.
